Maybe a Little Crazy
by bellakitse
Summary: "You're not crazy, Lexie, you're a Grey." This is a madness she can live with. Kiss prompt 'Body: Neck'.


Title: Maybe a Little Crazy 1/1

Category: Grey's Anatomy

Ship: Lexie Grey/Jackson Avery

Rated: PG

Word Count: 1086

Summary: This is a _madness_ she can live with. Kiss prompt 'Body: Neck'.

"_**You're not crazy, Lexie, you're a Grey."**_

She's not crazy, she's a Grey. Which she guesses is a form of crazy and if she is really interested in Psych at all, it would be a good theory to follow on 'The Grey Madness'. Her sisters, her father and herself would make great case studies. Still, it's just the family name and what it brings with it. Some quirks, with an unhealthy dose of angst. She tells herself that that is the product of the state of her love life.

Mark. She hasn't stopped loving him, but then again, lack of love isn't really their problem. She knows he loves her, at least now that she stopped projecting her own mental insecurities and has realized that his concern isn't for her mental health but because he still cares. Still, after seeing him with Derek's little sister, she realizes that her going over and acting like nothing is wrong with them isn't going to make things better. They broke up for real reasons. He wants more than she can give him at this point in her life; and when push comes to shove and he doesn't get his way, Mark still reverts to familiar habits that leave her outside his door while someone else warms his bed. It isn't time for them; maybe, someday it will be but now isn't it. She needs to accept that and hope for the best.

Alex. Just thinking about him fills her with anger, sadness and sympathy. He was never hers, and honestly, she was never his. Filling holes left by the people they loved, she allowed herself to believe it was love or could be, but she has known love and Alex has never been it. He's a jerk and she's been around him long enough to see through it, to understand that he's just as lonely as she is beneath the assery. Still, it's better to let that ship sail and, hopefully, they'll come to a place where they don't cut each other down with words.

She's still not sure where he comes from. One day they're rivals. Mercy and Grace. And then, they are friendly on the verge of being friends; then, she turns around and there he is. Shared looks, shared jokes, and shared understanding….friends. And then, out of nowhere just as she's getting used to him, their friendship, she learns what he tastes like.

One taste and she realizes she's got the same addictive personality her father has.

She's not even sure how it started. They were on Dr. Robbins service together one day. A sweet little boy with a missing front tooth smiled widely at her when she let him hear her heart beat and has her completely charmed. He watched her interact with the little boy and smiled, amused as she listened intently to the story the boy was telling her about his dog and the tricks he was teaching him. Every once in a while, she caught his piercing green eyes and she felt the temperature rise.

She's not blind, even when she was with Mark and then with Alex, she's notices him. Sure she has called him a pretty boy in an insulting way but he's hot, she knows it and there's nothing 'boy' about him. More than once, she catches him in nothing but a towel and a smile at Meredith's house. Still, she's caught off guard by the way she all of a sudden _notices_ him. So when he catches her in the lockers alone at the end of the day and asks her if she wants to go get a drink, she finds herself asking him if he wants to drink it at 'Joe's' or back at the house in one of their rooms.

With her breath held in her lungs, she watches the way his eyes sweep over her frame in such a way she's glad she's out of her baggy scrubs and into her form fitting jeans. The teasing smile on his lips draws one from her as his hand finds hers and pulls her out of the lockers. It's calm and normal until they reach the door of their home. And then, like a flipped switch, it becomes frenzy hands seeking skin. She hears a female gasp from the living room area as they stumble up the stairs but she doesn't pry her lips from his to find out if it's April or Meredith. They don't make it to her room in the attic; instead, he presses her into his room's door while his hand slips under her top, molding her through her bra just as his body molds to hers.

He breaks their kiss to really look at her, his beautiful eyes asking silently. She answers by reaching behind her, turning the knob to his door. He smiles again as they fall into his room. His arms are around her waist, lifting her to him as they land on his bed gracelessly. She has to chuckle at the slight blush that spreads over his face, at his less than suave maneuver. The playful roll of his eyes tells her he finds it funny, too, and she's incredibly relieved that this is fun and _them. _The laughing stops, however, the moment his warm mouth finds its way to the column of her throat. How he knows she's not sure, but the first time out, he finds the sweet spot on her neck that makes her toes curl and her body warm.

She closes her eyes as he lavishes attention to his discovery. She can feel his smiles against her skin as she arches into him when he bites down and she knows he's leaving a mark but right now, she can't bring herself to care.

"Jackson." She whispers as he soothes the sting of his teeth with his skillful tongue.

It's the last thing either of them says for a while as clothes land on his floor. Much later, when they exhaust themselves, she tries to get up and go to her room, his arm around her, he whispers 'Stay' on the back of her neck, a lingering kiss follows and he keeps her in his arms.

As she hears his breath even out, telling her that he has fallen asleep, she allows herself to think that maybe she's a little crazy, starting this…whatever this is with Jackson Avery… might be crazy. But as his lips grace her skin once more, even in his sleep, she realizes this is a madness she can live with.


End file.
